


Sickly Sweet And Entirely Addictive

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is kind, Love Letters, M/M, Owl Delivery, Treacle Tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is having a terrible day at work. Draco's thoughtfulness improves the situation considerably.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Sickly Sweet And Entirely Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Show I Love You writing challenge prompt no. 2: _It reminded me of you._  
>  ❤

Harry was having the most dreadful day. 

A important witness had withdrawn their statement. He’d mislaid some vital parchments. Robards was on the warpath. He even had a touch of Muggle ‘flu. 

Worst of all, he’d missed lunch. His belly rumbled and Harry felt annoyed. 

“There was an owl delivery,” his secretary called. “It’s on your desk.” 

Harry walked over to the box, intrigued. Inside was a thick slice of Treacle Tart, kept perfect under a stasis spell.

“I saw this, and it reminded me of you,” Draco’s fancily-written note explained. “Sickly sweet, entirely addictive and impossible to tire of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
